Your Body
by epic-much21
Summary: "Was Dani better than me? Did she work you up this good?" Brittany asked and when the oppressed girl didn't reply, she dug her teeth on Santana spot on her neck which earned her a moan. "I bet you were imagining me as she threw her desperate self on you, weren't you?" Inspired by rumoured performance of "Your Body" (GPEEN SANTANA AND JEALOUS BRITTANY, BRITTANA IN NYC. SMUT.)
1. Welcome Home

**AUTHORS NOTE: My ermm... *coughs awkwardly* ever gpeen... *coughs* **  
**Hahahaha! So I thought I'd write you guys something for being mean in "Behind The Fame", I know that was a b!tchy cliffhanger guys :P SO here! **

**I wrote this on Easter Sundayand thought about uploading it then but... like no... **  
**WHERE ARE MY MORALS.**

**Anyway enjoy I guess? And erm... let me know if you... like it? HAHAHAH WTF. **

**(Listen to "Dance for You" by Queen B or "Your Body"... or something)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Can't believe I'm uploading this sh!t...

* * *

Santana was lying in bed idly watching TV. When she couldn't find anything to watch, she settled for tunes on MTV as she waited for Brittany. They have just finished bringing all of the boxes in their new apartment. Santana is thankful that her girlfriend fixed up their bedroom whilst she moved the boxes around. Thus, a comfy made up bed. She's exhausted and is on the brink of falling into a deep coma. Thank god for their friends or she's sure she'll still be crawling up their stairs with the last boxes. She had fallen into a small nap when she heard the door latch from the bathroom cling. She took a deep breath, rubbed sleep off her eyes as she stretched her back and sat up.

"Britt..?" She grumbled.

The room was dark and only the light from the screen lit up the room with a cool glow. The bedroom door opened and bam.

There was her girlfriend in all her naked glory.

"Britt, y-you not wearing...clothes..." She stuttered, clearly flushed.

No matter how many times they've been together, Brittany loves how Santana gets so worked up with just the sight of her naked. The taller girls smooth milky skin was exposed, golden locks were cascading: ending just above the firm breasts above the pink perking nipples anticipating to be touched. Her slender frame strong yet delicately feminine. It was a sight that Santana knows she'll never get tired of. Brittany is a sex goddess.

The blonde girl sauntered over to her other half, strategically swaying her hips to the slow sensual beat of "Dance for You". She smirked naughtily as she watched Santana's eyes darken and not so slyly tug on her suddenly tight boxers. The blonde flawlessly slid on the bed and prowled and stalked Santana like a cat.

"I was thinking..." Brittany purred as she pulled the blanket away from Santana which was covering her lower torso. She was pleased to see the growing bulge protruding through the thin material of the other girls' underwear. She uncrossed the tanned legs and set them apart as she ran her hands firmly up the limbs, a gentle gratifying weight massaging up between the other girls thighs.

"...we could christen our bedroom tonight..." Brittany who was lying between the legs in front of her girlfriend. She licked and sucked the neglected member through the material.

Santana gasped at the muffled sensation as her member twitched.

How the fuck did she get so lucky?

"Babe..." Santana moaned as she placed her hand through her girl's hair, prompting her to stop her torturous assaults for a second. But the other girl just ignored her.

"Brittany..." The Latina called out.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed over the material. Shit.

"Babe, as much as I'm enjoying this, and I really am. I think it's a terrific idea but..." Santana released her grip off Brittany's hair and swallowed, trying to calm her racing heart.

"... I think I'm wearing too many clothes..."

Brittany chuckled at the really turned on girl, the Latina was unconsciously rolling her hips whilst her hands were closed into a fist besides.

"I agree..." Brittany surged forward. The dancer threw herself to Santana; kissing her savagely, lips and all whilst she abruptly cupped the stiff cock hasty attention. Santana choked in the kiss at her lover's rare aggressive attitude in bed.

She loves it when Brittany tops her.

The dominating girl then pulled Santana's oversized shirt over her head and threw the article of clothing somewhere in the dark. She continued undressing her as she got off her girlfriend and to harshly pull the last material off. Once the boxers came flying off, the hardened, tender member stood erect. Its veins were visible from the intense stimulation; Brittany smug proudly, impressed by her girls size.

Santana on the other hand felt like she was dying. She was so elated, nervous and exited at the blonde looked at her predatorily. It's going to be an amazing night.

Brittany returned to her previous position on Santana's lap. She brings her lips forcefully unto Santana and grinds herself on the thick shaft. The Latina can feel the slick folds part as it massages her throbbing member.

She was wet. Oh so wet.

Brittany pants in arousal. Her cunt was pulsating. She was on top of her girl, rocking herself, teasing and teasing, driving both of them mad. When the blonde girl started to emphasise her hips down even more on Santana so her nub met her shaft, she almost lost it right there. Her eyes rolled in ecstasy and Santana groaned at the friction. She was so hard it hurt. Sweat of anticipation glistened on Brittany's protruding collarbone and the Latina wanted nothing but to lick it off. But she was still enjoying Brittany dominate her. The taller girl was dripping as she slid herself on her girlfriend with such ease. The tanned cock was fully lubricated by the other girl's natural fluid. Brittany brought herself up a bit to tease her puckered ass hole. Deciding to take it up a notch, she carefully lowered herself on the twitching shaft. Her face contorted into pain and pleasure. The Latina's eyes popped as she felt the head of her dick squeeze through the tight hole.

"Oh my fucking God Britt-"

"Urgh... So damn big..." The other girl muttered.

The duo had only done it that way twice. Both times were insinuated by the blonde. The brunette threw her head up and gave a quick thanks to Grilled Cheesus.

Just as quick though, Brittany pulled the stiff member out and resumed rubbing it between her folds; pre-cum leaked out of Santana's cock and dripped out the blonde's ass. The smaller girl released a string of Spanish curse words in frustration.

Brittany laughed and leaned down, resting her torso against Santana's. Their nipples rubbing lightly against one another in a feather light sensation "Nuh-uh-uh... Not yet..." the sexually deviant alter-ego of sweet Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, who was paralyzed.

"Fuck Britt, I need you..." Santana rolled her hips violently this time and nudged Brittany's swollen nub to which the blonde gapped in ecstasy.

"Bad girl..." She sucked on the tanned ear lobes and suddenly diverted her attention to the firm nipples; indulging it as she sucked, licked and tugged on them roughly. Santana released a delicious pained moan in arousal and her cock twitched and spurt out more pre-cum on her abs. The other girl smiled wickedly against the stimulated nub and pulled herself up to see how her girlfriend painted creamy liquid on her abs. Long thin fingers spread the semen on the quivering abs. Santana watched her with dark hungry eyes, fuck she just wanted to impale the teasing girl right there and then as she sucked on Santana's cum between her fingers lustfully. Brittany's tongue was hot on her digits as she slowly licked them clean. The blonde girl knew she was driving Santana insane, even though the foreplay was starting to burn uncomfortably for her too. It'll be worth it she thought. She cannot wait for Santana to finally snap and take her. Brittany pulled on the dark locks and angled Santana's beautiful jaw line up so she can lick and kiss her neck. The blue eyed girl saw her girlfriend's throat move as she swallowed.

"Was Dani better than me? Did she work you up this good?" Brittany asked and when the oppressed girl didn't reply, she dug her teeth on Santana spot on her neck which earned her a moan.

"I bet you were imagining me as she threw her desperate self on you, weren't you? How I suck you off so good and how I would clench around you when you're in me." Brittany spat in between rough kisses on Santana's jaw.

The tanned girl really didn't like her girlfriend bringing up her past encounters. Besides, it's not she actually ever slept with Dani; Brittany knows that. Nonetheless, she wasn't complaining.

Jealous Brittany is so damn hot.

"You and I are so good together" she said emphasising "good", to make a point she quickly brought her hands to the eager shaft and quickly rubbed on it but then released it promptly.

"Answer me!" the usually sweet girl, growled as she pulled on her girlfriend's hair harshly.

But Santana didn't say anything. She was too concentrated on not ejaculating and restraining herself from fucking Brittany mercilessly.

"Not gonna talk? Well then let me tell you about Sam..." The blonde girl teased, purposely mocking the fiery Latina. She knew this worked as Santana pulled her closer to herself as the strong tanned arms grope her ass to rub her clit against her dick.

"When I found out you started dating that girl from your work..." Brittany moaned and pulled away to see her girlfriends reaction "I. Fucked. Him. Raw." She enunciated smirking.

That did it.

Santana roughly pushed her down the bed and parted her legs; the cool wind hit the glistening searing core. The next thing Brittany knew was that she was screaming Santana's name as the other girl tear into her with her 9 inch cock with no restrain whatsoever. Santana was pounding into the pale girl, the sensation was maddening. The other girl's pussy was so tight. The shaft rubbed lusciously on the vaginal walls which made it constrict spastically.

"Well clearly he's small considering how tight your cunt is for me!" The furious Latina snarled.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, you're going to come undone screaming my name each time. You'll be so loud our neighbours will know how great I fucked you- Shit..." Santana emphasised her point with strong ripping thrusts.

"-I won't stop when you're crying for being too sore. I'll just fuck you. Then, when you think you cannot take anymore, I'm going to come inside you and make you come." The Latina gritted through her teeth, she hissed at the maddening pleasure. Santana's dirty words only amplified the blonde's carnal hunger for the brunette. Her walls clenching and unclenching each time the stiff member entered her.

"Urgh... Santana more!"

The other girl complied; her movements were harsh and unforgiving. Each push built up the intensity of their growing climax as it rubbed and hit Brittany's g-spot. Santana's earth trembling thrust made their new bed creak and thump against the wall in a hypnotising rhythm. Hot breaths filled the air accompanied by the low bass of Santana's grunts, Brittany's sequel's and gasps in soprano whilst followed by the wet constant beat of the wet flesh slapping together. It was sensational, such a lustful symphony.

"Tell me how good you feel..." Santana demanded.

The smaller girl pumped faster, her eyes were clenched shut and sweat on her temples was visible as she tried to make her girlfriend come first. Brittany throughout the constant pounding had been clawing the bed sheets and pillows around her, her back arched in pleasure, toes curled in tension and her abs writhed.

"I feel so good... So warm San, holy shit. I need to come babe... Fuck..." Pale fingers guided the dark haired girls face towards her for a kiss. It was clumsy and messy, indicating Brittany's peaking climax. The brunette sucked on the other girls tongue gingerly which earned her an elicited moan.

"Go on Britt, come for me..." She mumbled against the thin lips voluptuously as she drove her pulsating member in, angling it precisely to press on the hilt. Two to four thrusts and Brittany bit the plumped lips harshly making it bleed as she came tumbling down.

Moans and curses were spurted out and Santana tried so hard not to ejaculate at the sight of her lover lose control and convulse in lascivious orgasm.

She can feel herself entering the peak where if she thrusts again, she won't be able to stop until she felt release. Thus, she pulled out to prolong the experience. When she pulled away the slick member was still stood erect and was twitching eager to erupt. Like a machine about to overheat, Santana was relieved to have dissipated some pressure off her groin. Her chest was heaving from her rigorous labour, pushing and pulling towards the ever transient and racking euphoria. The brunette collapsed next to the still weakened and glowing blonde. Santana closed her eyes briefly to recover her stamina, but soon the blonde volatile, perverse angel straddled her.

"Round two..." And the blonde lanced herself on the tense and thick protuberant flesh.

The blonde rode her desperately like it was the last thing she'll ever do. Dropping and lifting herself whilst gyrating her hips, her breasts full and jouncing. Everything was hot, tight, everything was slick and it was incredible. It was passionate, vulgar yet loving at the same time as the blonde laced her fingers with tanned hands intimately clutching it.

"I love you" and the Brittany came again, she threw her head back gasping for air at the ever more powerful release. She collapsed on top Santana with a heavy thud. The still throbbing member was inside Brittany. The dark skinned girl sighed in relief as she gained control back, the excitement and tension dissolving again for the second time.

It was the best type of agony. The way she'd get worked up and almost, almost drown herself but then abruptly stopping.

Santana should really get an award for not breaking her control. She waited for her lover to move but it seems that fatigue had taken over the blonde. She didn't mind although she can feel her dick and arousal urging her to move her hips. Coming to the conclusion that she'll have to relieve herself she carefully lifted her upper back with her elbows. However, all of her suspicion that Brittany was asleep all went out the window when she felt soft lips latch on her neck, marking her.

"Your turn love..." The blonde stressed walls enfolding Santana's shaft.

"Shit..." The Latina started rolling her hips once more. "I thought you're tired..." She moaned.

"I can never get enough of you." The blonde whispered malevolently in Santana's ears, licking the shell of the ear and nipping at the lobe. Santana's eyes rolled back at the assaults.

"In that case..." The brunette shifts them into the rocking horse position. The lidded blue eyes were renewed with arousal and the girl firmly squeezed her thighs around Santana's pelvis as she bounced on her girlfriend, penetrating her. The blondes juice was sticky between her legs as it made sweet moist nectarous sounds as it mixed with the Latina's pre-cum. Santana placed one of her arms on the bed, using it as leverage as she met Brittany's cunt. Her left arm wrapped around the blondes back and her mouth latching on her nipples, greedily sucking on them. She fucked her thoroughly and Brittany was addicted to the sensation of her stretching as she mewled and writhed at the way Santana was worshipping her body. The rise of pitch in her whines and moans didn't go unnoticed by the smaller girl. The brunette rested her back on the panelled wooden headboards to for support. She then moved her hands to grope her girlfriend's ass, manipulating the pace it fell and rose.

"Ahhhh..." The pale girl hissed at pleasure, biting her lips keeping her from screaming.

Santana smirked at this and kissed her girlfriend roughly, swallowing her wanton moans. Their pace became hurried and frantic as both of them rapidly reached the peak at an alarming rate. One firm thrust and Brittany came undone, pulling away from Santana's swollen lips as she screamed her name. The Latina's eyes popped out at the way her lovers walls clenched tightly on her shaft; she proceeded on thrusting and rolling her hips to prolong the intense ecstasy. Her senses were heightened as she neared elation, she can feel beads of sweat tickling her skin, the musky smell of her essence and Brittany's lingering in the room, how all she could see was the dishelmed blonde she loves so much and the way she could taste her in her mouth. All of this sent Santana on haywire causing her to erupt. Ropes and ropes of creamy liquid filled Brittany. The episodes of suppressed pleasure were released into one giant tsunami. When the blonde girl felt the rupture inside her, it triggered another wave of orgasm that felt like it would never end.

The couple stayed in their position for a couple of minutes, resting as they gathered enough energy to move. The two felt connected and comfortable at their intimate position. However, Santana felt the way Brittany's breath was starting to even out in passivity; wanting her girlfriend to have the much needed rest she reluctantly pulled out her flaccid member. She saw large amount of their fused fluids drip out of Brittany which made her jaw drop in awe. Her want for Brittany can never be satiated but she chose to ignore her libido as she gently put her girlfriend in between sheets. She was going to fetch then some clothes when the blonde girl reached out to grab her arm.

"Don't go. Where are you going?" The girl mumbled sleepily.

"I was just going to get us some clothes." The Latina sat back on the side of the bed and smiled tenderly at her girlfriend whilst lovingly strokes her cheeks.

"No... Come back, we don't need clothes. We can just cuddle like polar bears..." The sleepy blonde mumbled pulling Santana back into bed, the brunette chuckled as she complied with Brittany's request, sliding back into bed.

"Ok" She rested her back on the soft mattress as the blonde girl cuddled into her welcoming embrace, resting her head on the smaller girls chest.

"I love you…"

"I love you too"

They're finally here. They've made it in New York. Together. She thought smiling. As the two got comfortable in their new home she heard a loud creek coming from the right leg of the best, it screeched pulling her out of her musing. Alarmed, Santana felt the bed slant and then snap. The two bottom legs of their new supposedly sturdy bed gave away.

"We're gonna need a new bed."


	2. Reginette

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys! SO I've thought about it and I've decided to turn this fic into a MULTI-CHAPTER. I don't quite have plot just yet but I've got to admit, writing smutt is kinda... *cough* fun *cough* I'll come back to this AFTER EXAMS.**

**Anyway, I just wrote this little thing as I found some extra time and it had been in my head for quite a while. **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**-Any suggestions for a plot would be nice :) Tell me WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO READ**

**Criticisms, comments, fortune cookie advice are always appreciated!**

**This is quite FLUFFY and CUTE but SEXY TIMES ARE THERE ALRIGHT ;)**

**Back to studying again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE  
Also sorry or any mistakes!**

**Enjoy...? :P**

* * *

"Babe I'm home!" Santana's exhausted voice echoed through the small apartment.

Brittany in the kitchen was clutching a crumpled and stained paper in her left hand and was frowning as she stirred the red lumps of tomatoes, basils and other make-do herbs gingerly when she was pulled out of her concentration; wiping the frown off her lips immediately.

"In the kitchen!" She called out.

She was getting frustrated following this damn recipe for an "authentic Italian tomato sauce". It reads delicious, sprinkles of basil, oregano, and chopped tomatoes and a few bits and pieces there; it sounded easy to make too! But as the red gloppy undefinable admixture bubbled up forms of inflamed gas, the blonde who was annoyed started to grow alarmed. It smelled alright but it burst and spat rigorously as the heat enliven the concoction. It hissed at her as she equipped herself with a wooden spoon.

Brittany heard her girlfriend shuffling into their apartment probably taking off her shoes and getting changed. As the realization seeped in that Santana was going to see what she had been up to. The blonde grew embarrassed of what Santana will think of her...cooking...

"On second thought, stay there! ...I'll come to you, I won't be long!" The awkward girl yelled out anxiously as she threw her head wildly from left to right trying to find a place to hide her creation.

Santana grinned confusedly to herself at the flighty tone of the other girl's voice.

"_**What on earth could Brittany be up to now?"**_ She thought.

The Latina who could not wait to see her girlfriend after such a long day at work, leisurely made her way to the kitchen.

Brittany on the other hand, with the stew pan in hand paced back and forth frantically in the small quarters. She was tempted to chuck it out of the window facing their sink, but that would mean pouring it on some innocent pedestrian walker; who Brittany would not have been surprised if they grew into a mutant with super powers. Like grow some kind of extra pair of limbs made from strands of reginette or something.

But she knew that any attempt of hiding the hideous display was pointless as she heard the other girls lighter foot creak the wooden floorboards, she placed the pan back on the stove defeated.

"Hey Brit-Brit, you're cooking!" The Latina exclaimed excitedly as she walked towards her girlfriend whose back was facing her.

"Yea..." The taller girl mumbled shying away from the other girl.

Santana took a deep breath and let the new aroma invade her senses. "It smells great Britt" she hummed in approval as she wrapped her arms around the taller girls slender waist.

She stood on her tiptoes to peer over Brittany's shoulder. "Let's see! It looks..."

"...inedible? Like it's alive? Like something from 'Rocky Horror'?" Brittany's voiced increased in pitch and eventually sighed in resignation, as she dumped the wooden spoon in the pan which mockingly kind of stood abnormally as it stabbed the thick glop.

"Jesus Christ!" Brittany screamed in frustration."

In a different scenario the two would have just laughed it off. But Brittany wanting to take care of her girlfriend after going to work for them was tremendously disappointed with herself.

"Baby... It's fine... I'm sure it tastes great..." Santana cooed

Brittany turned into her girlfriends embrace with an unconvinced expression and deadpanned "The wooden spoon is standing up Santana.".

"Yea, so? The spoon is just giving you a standing ovation!" Santana teased her girlfriend lovingly who frowned even more.

"Santanaaaa... It's not funny..." The blonde whined.

The Latina released a hearty laugh at the adorable pouting lips of her girlfriend. She leaned in and gave a quick kiss on those lips she loves so much.

"I'm terrible, terrible girlfriend..." Brittany scolded herself.

Santana who realized that Brittany was genuinely upset and insecure with her cooking looked at the other girl sternly and kissed her girlfriend firmly. Brittany relaxed in the warm embrace as Santana moved her lips lovingly against hers.

"You're perfect." Santana stated leaving in a tone that left no room for Brittany to argue.

"And for our first proper night's meal in our place since someone jumped me in bed last night... Not that I'm complaining..." Santana smirked.

"We're having my girlfriends "Pasta a la Brittany" for dinner. So come on, we can sit on the couch and watch crappy TV. I got us some bottle of cheap red wine which we can have with your delicious cooking!" Santana let go of Brittany and manoeuvred herself around the kitchen, opening cabinets at random as she tries to find the plates, forks and glass.

The blonde watched her girlfriend adoringly rummage through the newly organized cupboards. Santana was wearing a lose light blue mid-thigh shorts and a plain white tank top which showed off the lush tanned and toned legs of and the soft curves of her body. With them she wore the adorable plush bunny rabbit slippers Brittany got for them to match. The Latina rolled her eyes playfully at first at the sight of them but Brittany knew that Santana loved it really. The blonde thought that she wouldn't mind seeing this sight every day.

Eventually the couple settled themselves down in their dimly lit living room. It was lighted warmly by a single tall lamp and by the cool lights of the TV which flickered on their brick wall. They sat comfortably on their second-hand denim fabric love seat. In front of them was their medium sized TV on a re-run of "One Tree Hill". Their food rested on throw pillows on their lap and the wine sitting on the scratched wood of their rectangular wooden coffee table with the remote.

"Right! Let's dig in!" Santana exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But first of all..." The dark haired girl lifted her glass of wine off the table and urged Brittany to do the same.

"I want to give a toast, to the love of my life for this lovely meal... And to us. For being finally together, in our own place, out of Lima, living our lives, on our way to build our future together. But you have to know, this is it for me Britt. This is all I've ever wanted. I just want you. The rest is just a bonus." Santana's voice was thick with emotion. She doesn't know where it was all coming from; it was like her heart took control of her body and words were just leaving her lips as she voiced her love for Brittany. It gave her mind no time to comprehend what she was saying. Flustered and embarrassed by her sudden sentiment she clinked her glass of wine against Brittany and gave her girlfriend a shy smile. Santana with her blushing cheeks then returned her attention to her food and proceeded to twirl pasta around her fork in a non-chalant manner. She then noticed how the other girl wasn't moving but was simply watching her.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend in adoration. Just when she thought it was impossible to fall in love with Santana even more, the Latina never failed to prove her wrong.

"Britt, you ok?"

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?" The dark haired girl's brows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you make me fall deeper in love with you, with the littlest things you do?" Brittany asked with her head cocked adorably to one side.

Santana blushed even more at the way her girlfriend was gazing at her which caused her to take large gulps of wine.

The blonde chuckled at Santana's uncharacteristically bashful behaviour and then returned her attention to her food, leaving the other girl even more flustered.

"Come on San, let's give it a taste?" Brittany urged the Latina to pick up her fork, which the other girl did.

"Ok"

1...

2...

3...

And forkful of pasta hid behind their lips.

And they chewed in silence

_**"What. What is this..."**_ Brittany's chewing started to slow down as she felt an unpleasant and unnatural dense and spongy texture in her mouth.

It was so quiet that the two can practically hear each other chew.

"It's good!" Said Santana through her mouthful as she nodded her head enthusiastically to convince herself more than to convince the other girl.

_**"It's... Squashy... Is that the tomatoes?!"**_

**Crunch. **

_**"WHAT DID I JUST BIT ON?! WHY IS IT CRUNCHY?! DID IT JUST CHIP MY TOOTH?""**_Santana exclaimed interiorly.

Brittany also heard the crack and churning behind Santana's lips and echoed Santana's thoughts.

_**"WHY IS IT CRUNCHY." **_

The two chewed for what seemed like forever as though they only had gums.

Santana looked at her plate and calculated how much was left.

_**"Dear god this must be at least 22 more forkfuls. No Santana. You will eat this. Your girlfriend worked hard for you to make this. You will enjoy it or so help me God..."**_The brunette threw a quick reassuring smile to the blonde and moved her wrist for another mouthful of pasta.

_**"Oh my god. She's taking another forkful!"**_ Brittany's eyes widened in horror as she saw the strands of pasta slithered and wrapped around the utensil, layers, upon layers making a thick vile coil covered in lumps and sinew of red.

_**"Ok. Spin. Spin. Spi- OH MY GOD, WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SO MUCH PASTA."**_ Santana's head shrieked in horror, her stomach cowered in fear and her throat closed in protest.

Santana pursed her lips subtly as she prepared herself. _"You're going to do this. Oh the crazy things you do for love, Lopez."_ Santana mused herself.

She glanced up to Brittany as she took the fork close to her lip, giving her girlfriend the best smile she could muster. "It's really good Britt"

It was not.

Santana stared at the fork with concentration as it inched closer and closer to her mouth.

Brittany couldn't believe what was happening. Santana is actually forcing herself to eat the tremendous fuck up that she wouldn't even eat anymore, and she cooked it! _**"Oh my god she's going for it... Oh my god I'm going to kill my girlfriend with my cooking!"**_ The girl panicked as Santana's life flashed before her eyes.

"SANTANA STOP!" Brittany voice screeched like car breaks which made Santana dropped the fork instantly. The blonde then took her plate and snatched her girlfriends abruptly and disappeared into the kitchen. Whilst Santana stayed seated down dumbfounded but also relieved.

Moments later Brittany came back slumping down on the couch next to Santana.

"You up for Chinese for dinner?"

Santana called what used to be the Kurtanaberry's favourite Chinese take-away shop "Dancing Dragon" owned by sweet Mr and Mrs Wu. It became their favourite because it is the only shop insane enough to make Rachel's usual which is_: __**"Special friend rice, without the egg, without the meat but tofu instead with more peas and white corn, cooked in plain soy or black bean sauce not fish sauce or oyster sauce, but don't put the tofu with the rice because the steam moistens the tofu and churns it in with the rice so please put it in a separate container. Preferably in a cardboard box as studies show that the chemicals in a polymer seep into the food which cannot be healthy for one. Oh and spring rolls in rice paper, please."**_

Bloody vegan diet.

So as Santana made a new order which was now her new "usual", Mrs Wu panicked over the phone in fear that Kurt and Santana had killed their Diva of a roommate after making it an ongoing joke in their friendly conversations. After the Latina assured the lovely woman that all was fine and explained her new living conditions with her girlfriend, the woman sighed in relief and made Santana promise to drop by the shop anytime with Brittany for a free meal so she can meet the "beautiful young girl". The Latina was touched by the sentiment and reassured Mrs Wu that she will proudly introduce to her Brittany sometime soon.

After a few minutes of cuddling and their stomachs growling, the food arrived in record time. They had their order with extra prawn crackers and free banana fritters and egg tarts as a welcome present from Mrs Wu for Brittany. Santana paid Liam the delivery boy and asked him to relay hers and Brittany's thanks.

Once everything was settled down the couple devoured the lovely meal. Santana discreetly watched as Brittany skewered the prawn from her container with the chopstick. A smile of contentment blessed her face, this was perfect. Brittany's perfect.

It was nearly midnight and empty containers were put aside and a nearly empty bottle of a cheap red wine was stood alongside it. The blonde and brunette were lying down silently on the couch covered in a soft blanket, all cooped up in their own little warm cocoon. It should be uncomfortable with two full grown women cramped in a love seat but Brittany never felt more comfortable and safe in Santana's arms. She sighed in fulfilment as Santana held her closer into her body whilst nuzzling her neck lovingly. Santana placed a loving kiss on the smooth fair neck and mumbled "I love you" against it.

"After watching you kill yourself eating that disgusting pasta just to avoid upsetting me, I have no doubt that you do." Brittany giggled which made Santana laugh as well. The blonde with her amazing balance turned into Santana's embrace with ease. She tangled her smooth legs with the other girl's and placed both of her hands on the side of Santana's face. Blue eyes looked at brown one as Brittany replied "I love you too. So much, that I think we need to make a new word to describe how I feel because "I love you" it just doesn't cut it anymore..."

"Mine..."

"'Mine' do you know how much I hate that song..."

Santana's eye furrowed for a moment and then realized why her girlfriend suddenly turned sombre. She smiled and laughed at how cheesy she was about to get but she didn't care.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the choir room... You bought me lilies and I, fell like the first time... You made an angel- out a rebellious man's awful daughter... You are the best thing that will ever be mine..."

Just like that, Brittany was radiating; completely smitten over Santana.

They didn't have much. Most of their furniture's were second hand as they both insisted to their parents that they wanted to do this on their own, with their own savings. Apart from their newly broken bed which new and was supposed to be sturdy but broke on their first night. The wooden floors to their apartment creaked homely and was scratched with the history of the past dreamers before them. It wasn't very big but why would they need more when it's just the two of them? It has two bedrooms, an open living room/ dining room which led to their kitchen and a bathroom. Santana insisted on converting the other bedroom to be a makeshift dance studio for Brittany despite the other girls protest. Nonetheless, the blonde was ecstatic to have some space for her explosive creativity. On the brick-wall above their sofa hung a panorama canvass of New York under the blue and indigo sky and of course, Santana's poster of Bob Marley was on the walls too. Their furniture's were mismatching as Brittany insisted that diversity and democracy is good and to have one set colour scheme imposed upon their furniture is to conform to the uniformity of communism. Santana wasn't going to argue. Her girlfriend's the genius after all.

It wasn't the most luxurious apartment but it was their own. Her Brittany could live in a box and she wouldn't care as long as she was with her.

The couple started kissing playfully; Brittany nipped at Santana's bottom tender lips teasingly and giggled when Santana smiled against her lips. Soon enough their kisses started to grow in intensity, hot tongues slid and massaged one another and moans of desire echoed in the room. Brittany's hand snaked in between her body and her lover and she rubbed her palm flat against the brunette's growing bulge.

"Britt…"

The blonde pulled her lips away from Santana and smiled wickedly, the tanned girl swallowed at the way Brittany looked at her with lust. Clothes were then frantically discarded as Brittany pulled her vest overhead, revealing her bare chest. The brunette's eyes of soft swirl mocha turned into dark burning coffee as arousal spiked through her body. She grinded her hips against the pale hands and rubbed herself against the soft palm.

"Fuck…"

"Someone's getting excited…" Brittany wasted no time ripping Santana's tank top, bra and shorts off, to her lovely surprise the brunette was going commando and was left on the couch naked. The blonde then proceeded in pulling her pyjama off, letting it pool down around her ankles. Brittany can feel herself getting wetter at the way Santana was looking at her, the way her tongue licked her lips in anticipation; it was so arousing. She got back on the couch kneeling in between Santana's legs and wrapped her hand around the girl's shaft. Santana moaned as her girlfriend stroked her member in a slow and languid motion.

"Britt…"

"What's the magic word, San?" Brittany stilled her hand purposely teasing Santana.

"Britt…"

The blonde stilled her hands.

"Come on Britt!"

"What's the magic word?" Santana grunted in frustration but gave in anyway.

"Please Britt! Or I swear to-"

Santana's speech was cut short as Brittany started to pump her hand steady and fast around Santana abruptly and sucked eagerly on the member making the other girl choke in surprise from the assault of sensation.

"Fuck!" Brittany sucked harder and faster, licking the shaft from top to bottom whilst massaging her balls. The blonde moaned as she felt the member throb and twitch in her mouth, to which her centre pulsated in response, her juice dripping and sliding down her folds, glistening from the warm glow of their lamp. Her hip rolled in the air trying to ease itself from the tension.

Santana's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure. A hot coil tightened in her lower abdomen and her hand curled into a tight fist, sweat beads formed on her forehead as arousal grew and grew, her hunger for Brittany gnawing inside her. She was so hard and Brittany loved how Santana's body reacted impulsively upon her touch, it made her work harder to please her girlfriend. She placed the shaft back into her mouth, swirling as she plunged it in deeper; making Santana's breath come out uneven. When the tip of Santana's penis tapped the back of her throat, Brittany choked and saliva dribbled from her chin along with Santana's pre-cum. The Latina appreciated blowjobs but she didn't like the sound of Brittany choking herself. Her shaft twitched as thick ooze of pre-cum dripped out her shaft, she pulled her hips away from Brittany and saw her penis swollen and covered in Brittany's spit and her own exudation.

"_**Holy shit."**_ They thought

"Britt Stop…" The blonde straightened herself up and was pushed down the sofa as Santana pulled her hips towards herself. The brunette gave her no time to say anything as she dived between her legs, hot tongue flat against her core. Brittany yelped at her girlfriend eagerness, Santana opened the folds wider and licked the flesh thoroughly, purposely avoiding Brittany's clit. She pulled away briefly and blew at the hard nub.

"Santana… Don't tease…" Brittany moaned.

"You enjoy teasing and toying with me but can't stand it can you Britt…" Santana hissed maliciously as she blew on Brittany's core and lightly flicking her tongue against the folds, giving a light feather weight sensation. She was enjoying the way the other girl was writhing and the way it throbbed in arousal, Brittany's clit desperate for attention. The taller girl wrapped her slender legs around Santana's neck and ran her hands down Santana's locks, urging her to touch her where she needs it.

The brunette chuckled lowly at her girlfriend's impatience.

"God… You smell so good… " Santana groaned, Brittany was growing more and more restless as lust racked her body. Santana gave a slow lick over her lover's folds, letting her saliva drip from the tip of her tongue and grunted at Brittany's taste. "Hmm… You always taste so delicious…"

"Santana please…" Brittany whimpered in frustration, her arousal driving her mad as her hips lifted off the sofa in desperation.

Sensing the other girls distress, Santana conformed to her girls wish "Shhh… I got you baby… I got you…" Santana then proceeded in devouring Brittany. The Latina sucked on the swollen nub whilst simultaneously flicking her tongue against it, the range of sensation driving Brittany insane as she lost control over her own body. The blonde almost came right there, her smooth back arched and her hips rolled which made Santana hold on to it firmly. Every stroke of the brunette's tongue brought the blonde higher and higher until Brittany could no longer hold herself.

"San…Sa…I'm so close…" she screeched.

Upon hearing this, Santana plunged two slender fingers into Brittany's cunt; her walls clenching around the digits.

"Fuck Britt you're so tight…" Santana pumped faster and rubbed her fingertips firmly against the wall, she pushed deeper and angled and hooked her fingers just right; finding Brittany's g-spot which made the girl squeal, grunt and moan wantonly.

"Ohh…Oh..Ah- S'tana!"

Santana repeatedly press, tapped on the spot, parallel to Brittany's shriek which pitched higher and higher indicating to the Latina that she was close. Santana hardened even more at her lovers cries and the blonde's chest rose and fell erratically. The dark haired girl doubled her effort and sucked on the engorged clit. Brittany's ears felt warm and her sight blackened as the mounting orgasm exploded, making her syrup gush out which Santana lapped hungrily; not wasting a drop.

"Fuuuuuuuuuckk…."

The brunette pulled away after cleaning up lover and looked down at her shaft to find herself twitching and pre-cum seeping out. Santana's leaned her body down against her girlfriend's warm body and lovingly kissed her. Brittany's sexual appetite was renewed with raging vigour as she tasted herself against Santana's mouth.

The tanned girl pulled away to position herself against Brittany's entrance. She rubbed her shaft multiple times forward and back, rubbing and nudging the clit just right. Not being able to take anymore she then entered Brittany and was welcomed with mesmerizing slick warmth of her walls clenching hard against her shaft. The friction was too much, it felt so good; Santana canted her hip sensually in round circular motions. She leaned back down placed her lips against Brittany's awaiting ones. Santana pulled back, the head of her shaft only an inch inside.

"I love you…" The brunette whispered.

"I love you too San… but are we seriously making love on the couch instead of fucking?"

Santana laughed at the vulgarity of the impatient girl "Good point" the Latina sheathed herself fully into her girlfriend's velvety centre and Brittany mewled in pain which was not very long washed over by an overwhelming pleasure, making her toes curl and incoherent superlatives slip out of her tongue.

"Yes baby… harder…"

The couch started squeaking, Brittany would have stopped Santana in fear that they might break another one of their furniture only second day in, but she really couldn't give a fuck right now, she was a bit busy. Maybe they'll move it on the floor on the second round.

Santana thrusts were firm, and forceful which sent shaking tremors of tension building to an earth shattering orgasm.

"Urghh… you like it hard don't you Britt, God you're such a slut for my cock… I can feel you clenching around me… you feel so good… Tell me how you feel…" Santana moaned, knowing how much Brittany loved it when she talked dirty to her.

"Shit babe… fuck… I feel so full, god you're so big… I can feel you tear into my pussy and- Ah!"

Santana got even harder at Brittany talking dirty, people may think that she's the one with the dirty mouth and freaky ideas but actually it's Brittany who has the whorish mouth. Sometimes, even Santana is taken aback by the words which leave such pretty lips.

"You…you like fucking m-my pussy San? Urgh-I bet you love it when I talk dirty to you… If you fuck my cunt hard enough… I might just let you fuck my ass… Are you up for it babe?" Brittany gritted through her teeth, teasing the Latina knowing it's the best way to get her utterly fucked.

"Christ Britt… You're so dirty!" Santana lowered herself down to Brittany's breast and latched her lips around one of the perky nipple; she licked and sucked roughly making Brittany pant and her back arch desperately. The dark haired girl then diverted her attention to the left breast and lavishly indulged herself and Brittany. The blonde girl started writhing more and more signalling to the brunette that she needed release. Hot wet slapping and squelching of the flesh filled the room in a constant scorching beat along with Brittany chanting Santana's and various praises. Sweat was dripping down Santana's back as she picked up her pace. She pulled back from Brittany's breasts and fixed her hands on her girlfriend's hips, pulling her closer. The muscular girl threw her head back in exaltation as she pounded deeper and faster. Brittany's abs rippled and her cunt pulsated erratically as she's seconds away from cumming and a few more thrust.

"SANTANA!"

The blonde's pussy contracted hard on the shaft which squeezed pre-cum out of the meat. Santana's eyes popped and focused hard on not ejaculating just yet. No not yet, Brittany wants to be fucked, Santana will give it to her. The brunette shaft impaled Brittany hard and fast, Brittany's orgasm was extended but just when she thought her body was about to come back down from the hype; her body had other plans. The dancer felt herself building up to another orgasm on top of her current release, and if it weren't enough; Santana grabbed her ankles and threw it on her shoulders. Thank god for Brittany's flexibility because new position was so damn hot. The brunette's cock went even further and deeper and Brittany was screaming as Santana plunges were frenzy and vigorous. The blonde through her arms over her mouth and bit on it, trying to suppress her moans but Santana leaned down and grabbed her arms and held it above her head.

The Latina smirked at the way Brittany was animalistically panting, her eyes wild in arousal. There was something different at the way Santana was driving her insane, each thrust was more defined, it felt more vivid and felt more gratifying.

"Is this hard enough for you? I hope you don't pass out cause I really intend on fucking that ass of yours…."

The blonde kissed the smirk hard out of Santana even though she was having trouble breathing, tongues fought for dominance as Santana pounded harder. Suddenly Brittany detached herself from the lip lock and she cried at the most intense orgasm she's ever had; her body forcing her to cry out to release the pent up energy and tension. The darker girl was relieved when she heard her girlfriend cum from the orgasm because she was just a thrust away from losing control, she stilled and the blonde squirted all over her. Santana gasped in surprise when she felt hot liquid spray at her groin, dripping on her toned thighs.

"Shit Britt!" Santana was equally light headed from the strenuous activity and so she rested her head against her girlfriend's forehead, and started thrusting slowly to prolong the dancer's high.

Damn. She really deserves an award for that performance.

After a few minutes of the couple catching their breath, Santana with her still hard member in Brittany's core; spoke again.

"Fuck Britt, I didn't know you can spray!"

The blonde blushed and laughed in embarrassment "I didn't know either… " The two girl's shifted to find droplets of Brittany's juice all over the tanned thighs.

"Ok we're moving this to the floor" Santana wrapped Brittany's legs around her hips and carefully rose from the couch and laid her girlfriend on the wooden floor.

"Round 3?" Santana wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Brittany was so sore but she could still feel Santana hard inside her… and well… Truth be told. It made her fucking horny.

"Bring it."

Santana smiled evilly and thrust into her girlfriend nice and slow. She wasn't ignorant, she was aware at how sore Brittany was but she also knows by the way the blue eyes glinted darkly; Brittany was still turned on. Santana worshipped the heavenly body beneath her as she kissed Brittany's lips, her neck, her shoulder and breasts.

"Faster…" Brttany whispered and Santana obeyed, she picked up the phase and soon enough she was pounding hard in Brittany. The blonde's eyes snapped open as she recognized the sensation building up within her, it was the exact same one before she sprayed.

"Fuck Santana… Ba-baby… Slow down…" She gasped, trying to make her lover slow down her ministration not wanting to spray again to avoid the embarrassment. Don't get her wrong, the release felt amazing but she knows Santana will never let it go if she sprays again.

Twice.

In one night.

"Ahh…Wh-what…W-hy?" Santana's eyes furrowed in confusion as she looked at her girlfriend.

Brittany averted the brunette's gaze as she replied shyly "I-I might, spray again…"

Santana kissed her girlfriend lovingly, amused by her girlfriend's bashfulness.

"Well, we better… Fuck. You. Hard." The Latina enunciated as she fucked the dancer away, Santana's knees were sore from the hard surface and calves were burning but she carried on. Brittany was mewling again in ecstasy and Santana bit her lips at the sexiness of it all. She could feel her dick twitch and throb in Brittany's palpitating core which contracted and gave a series of tremble from the contraction.

"I'm so close… "she grunted.

"Me too!"

With that Santana moved her hips faster at an insane phase and the next thing she knew…

One…

Two…

Three…

She exploded inside Brittany which triggered the blonde to spray once more, Santana's brought her digits directly above her girlfriends clit and rubbed tight circled on the sensitive nerves which made Brittany scream even more, the blonde throat raw and dry from the hoarseness. They were in euphoria, the rapture washing over their body making Santana collapse on Brittany.

The lovers blacked out.

Santana woke up a few minutes later, her head resting on Brittany's breasts. Her limbs were still weak but she carefully pulled out of Brittany and watched as her cum and Brittany's dripped and pooled on the wooden floor. It was an arousing sight but Santana was just aching too much, in the best was possible. She looked at her girlfriend who was still passed out on the floor; she brushed a few stray of golden strand off the angelic face and placed an adoring kiss on Brittany's forehead. She grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned the long forgotten TV off and picked up her girlfriend bridal style and entered their room. The brunette chuckled at their slanted bed with the two broken bottom legs from their escapade the night before, she then gently laid Brittany on the bed and wrapped her in their blanket. The tanned girl then took a quick shower to clean herself up a bit and returned to bed not bothering to put any clothes on.

Once she had gotten in between the sheets, Brittany's warm bare body snuggled onto her.

"You smell nice…" Brittany muttered sleepily.

"Thanks" The other girl replied placing a good night kiss on top of her girlfriend, she'll tease the blonde tomorrow about her newly discovered "thing".

Before Santana let fatigue overcame her body though, there had been a question which lurked in the back of her mind all evening and she just had to ask Brittany, so she did.

"Britt?"

"Hmm…"

"Just out of curiosity… Where did you get that recipe for that pasta?"

Santana was met with silence for brief moment, she thought Brittany had actually fallen back to sleep until she heard her girlfriend's small hesitant voice.

"Rachel…"

"_**Damn you Berry."**_


End file.
